


More Than a Feeling

by ill_interrogate_the_cat_castiel



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentions of The Reichenbach Fall, Nervous Sherlock, Nervousness, One Shot, Post-Reichenbach, Post-The Reichenbach Fall, Promised, Scared Sherlock, Tumblr Prompt, Worried John, Worried John Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:52:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3411311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ill_interrogate_the_cat_castiel/pseuds/ill_interrogate_the_cat_castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Person A of your OTP being madly in love with Person B, but being too scared to tell them.<br/>---<br/>John notices that Sherlock is acting different. First he was distracted and now he's nervous. This worries John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than a Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> The title I got from the song More Than a Feeling by Boston. It doesn't have anything to do with the story. It's just stuck in my head.

 

 

Sherlock was acting strange, John notices. Well, stranger than normal. Last week he seemed distracted by something which lead him to go in his mind palace for a full day and now h e was acting as if he were nervous for something and that worries John because Sherlock wasn't ever nervous. Or, rather, when he was he always covered it up well. So since  he was showing it, albeit unintentionally, it was worrying John.

After a week of this, John decides to find out what was going on. "Sherlock?" Sherlock blinks out of his mind palace and glances over to John who takes it as a signal to continue. "Are you alright?"

"Of course I'm alright. Why wouldn't I be alright?" Sherlock says it too quickly. 

"You've been acting strange, like something's bothering you. You're all fidgety and nervous which is starting to worry me a bit."

"Well, you needn't worry," he says, "I'm fine." John knew he was lying to him and that hurt. After Sherlock's return two years after he... After the fall, John had him promise that he wouldn't lie to him anymore.

"Sherlock, don't lie to me. I know you too well to know when you are nervous so just tell me."

Sherlock sighs. "John, I'm fi-"

"Don't," John interrupts. "Don't tell me you're fine when you're clearly not. You promised not to lie to me so just tell me."

Sherlock looks at John with pleading eyes and says, "I can't, John, so please just let it go." This obviously just made John more worried.

"I can't just let it go. Why can't you tell me?"

"I've tried, John, but I just don't know how. I don't know how you'll feel about it and it might make you leave and I don't want you to leave." Sherlock sounds so scared.

"Sherlock, I won't leave, I promise," John assures him. "You can tell me anything and I won't leave." And it's true. John wasn't going to ever leave Sherlock out of his own free will. Sherlock could probably kill someone and John would find a way to justify his actions.

"John I-" Sherlock clears his throat. "Well, I've recently found out that I have... Feelings. But the thing is that even though these feelings are distracting I can't bring myself to delete them because, well, I like it." The ending of his sentence is barely a whisper.

"What or who do these, uh, feelings involve?" Sherlock looked down at his feet and mumbles something that John can't quite hear. "What?"

"You," he says louder. John's mind stops and his heart is beating like a war drum in his chest.

"What-" his voice is a pitch too high so he clears his throat and tries again. "What about me?"

"I think about you constantly and I can't think with you near. I feel like it should bother me but it doesn't. I find myself liking the feeling." He takes a deep breath and says, "I love you, John, and I understand if you want to move out now but-" John cuts him off by grabbing Sherlock by the collar of his shirt  and pulling him into a kiss. It feels as if there are tiny electric shocks going through him. 

When they break apart for air, John and Sherlock open their eyes a bit. John notices Sherlock's face of confusion and hope so John  says, "I love you, too, you idiot." Sherlock smiles and pulls him in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Johnlock fanfic so reviews on how it was would be fantastic. Anyway, If you follow any of my other fics (such as my Destiel fic: Temporary Bliss or my 11/Rose fic: This is How I Disappear) I'm super sorry for not updating in a while (a long while, especially, for Temporary Bliss) but I've been having terrible writer's block for those two. So PM me if you have any ideas for how I can continue it (:


End file.
